


The Customer

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Boba Fett takes a liking to the reader and she struggles with being attracted to him and fearing him all the same.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	The Customer

The most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy had taken interest in you. And you were terrified.

You would pour Boba Fett’s drinks nightly, bartending at a cantina in some backwater town in some backwater place. The bounty hunter would pick a seat for the evening and attend to his seedy visitors, whoever they may be.

You wouldn’t notice when he would come in. Usually he’d appear lounging in a booth at some point in the evening, giving you a faceless nod as a greeting that sent a chill up your spine. And sometimes... you’d feel the visor of that helmet watching you for just a moment longer than it should.

You had maintained a relationship of nonverbal acknowledgement and service for about a week, before that changed.

“Would you care to have a drink with me, miss?” asks a dark voice from behind you. Everyone had left; you were alone and the sound nearly makes you jump.

You turn around to find Boba standing there with his helmet tucked under his arm. He has a surprisingly ruggedly handsome face of dark features. He was older than you, significantly, and the wear of war on his skin heightened that. You accepted, but your heart pounded no less.

Boba had one hell of a reputation and he sensed your hesitation around him. As you spent the evening together, you came to realize he was the epitome of loneliness; was there any bigger giveaway than asking your bartender for company? 

“Why do you do your job?” he asked at one point that night.

“Because…” you start, swirling around your drink as you think about the answer, “I don’t know, it pays well and it’s something easy for me.”

“As is mine,” he replies with a smirk. “A job is a job.”

You began to understand him after that night.

———————————————————

Boba kept coming back and it scared the hell out of you. Though you had fantasized about him, you’d deflect his advances. You couldn’t help it. His reputation was off-putting and you never wanted to be on the receiving end of his wrath.

You saw it once. When a customer had stiffed you on the bill one night, Boba was on him, slamming his head down on the bar. “Pay the young lady what you owe,” he demanded. The man’s hands fumbled for his pocket like a scared fool and he tipped you triple.

The possibility that Boba was only friendly so that you would sleep with him made you anxious. You knew he had been with several women and your inexperience made you shy away from him. Perhaps it was embarrassment, as fucked up as it was. Or perhaps you didn’t want to be just another quick fuck for him. 

Of course Boba wanted a night with you; he was almost obsessed. A beautiful girl had given him a glimpse into a world that was not his own. You didn’t bow down to him and didn’t fling yourself into his lap whispering what your rates were like the women he often found himself in bed with.

All the same, he never insisted and you established a good friendship. Boba would lean on the bar as you worked, listening to you spill the gossip on the various characters of the cantina and coming back with commentary that made you grin from ear to ear. He enjoyed your company.

You’d drink a bit, flirt a bit. But night after night, you’d dismiss yourself early.

He’d be lying if he said the way you shied away from him didn’t hurt. 

——————————————————

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” he said one night after everyone had cleared out.

You exhale sharply, putting down the towel you were using to wipe the counter.

“I’ll miss seeing you around,” you say eventually, walking towards him to plant a farewell kiss on his cheek.

You stand just inches from each other. This was no way to end things and you know it. 

Boba catches your lips in his. You moan slightly, a pathetic little noise, as you press against his armor.

“Boba…” you breathe, breaking off.

“I need you,” he whispers.

You make it to a booth, sitting on his lap as your hands explore each other. When Boba's lips come to your neck, however, you grow skittish. Despite how much you wanted him, despite how much you actually lead him on to this moment, thinking about it actually happening made you panic. “Boba,” you say again, steadying his face in your hands. His skin is hot and flushed. “I… I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“Have you been with a man before?” he asks.

You grow red in the face and stand up, reaching for your bag to leave. You hated the question. But after all, Boba wasn’t one to be indirect. And he was right.

“You must think something’s wrong with me,” you say quietly, unable to look him in the eye.

“No,” he says sternly. “No, I can _see_ there’s nothing wrong with you, girl. Come here.”

After taking a deep breath you walk back to Boba tentatively. He props you up on a barstool, standing between your legs.

The bounty hunter takes your hand and places it under his shirt and armor, over his beating heart. It’s a strong, steady rhythm. His large hand keeps yours still against his warm bare chest. 

“Do you feel that?” he asks. 

“Yes…”

“I’m a man made of flesh and bone. That is nothing to fear, mesh’la.”

Boba’s brown eyes are honest and patient. Your hand comes up to his cheek, pulling his lips back into a tentative kiss.

“Take me back to your ship?” you ask softly.

———————————————————————

Boba snapped his hips into yours just right. He groaned at the way you hung on to him so tightly, as if you would drown otherwise.

He wasn’t rough exactly. He was red-blooded while remaining mindful of your limits… and you _loved it_. “Shh, _mesh'la_ , that’s it,” he’d whisper occasionally as you mewled and cried beneath him, slowing down to gentler motions.

You are left utterly exhausted, lying on your sides with your chests flush against each other. “You good, little one?” he mumbles, resting his forehead against yours. “D’you feel okay?”

“Yes,” you respond with a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

It was perfect.

The first rays of the morning sun peak over the horizon. You kiss each other drowsily, whispering sincere, lighthearted goodbyes before you turn to leave. You smile at how his scent lingers on your skin.

“Hey,” he calls, pulling you back in close to him with an arm around your waist.

You giggle softly. “What?”

Boba searches your face for a moment. He’s almost anxious as his words struggle to come. “Nothing,” he answers finally, censoring himself. “Take good care of yourself, _mesh'la_.”

The giddy grin fades from your face. You were going to miss him and you didn’t want to make this harder than it was.

Boba’s arms wrap tightly around your waist as you kiss one last time, neither of you daring to let go. “Bye, Boba,” you whisper finally against his lips, stroking his cheek.

He watches until you’re no longer in his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at like 5 AM so I hope this flows as much as it does in my mind haha. Idk if it's too out of character for Boba, but this the soft boi I constructed in my mind and I'm sorry if I projected too much on the reader!! Hope you guys like it <3


End file.
